


Treason and Maple Syrup

by DibsOnHiddleston



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Based from 3x11, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Get serena pregnant 2k19, I’m trash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DibsOnHiddleston/pseuds/DibsOnHiddleston
Summary: What happens to Serena in Canada after giving Fred up in an ideal world





	1. Goodbye Gilead

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I swear I’ve shipped these 2 since Smart Power and my headcanon keeps changing with every new episode. Plz tell me I’m not alone in this ship.
> 
> I made an image to go on the top of this story but I don’t think it’s showing 👇 Any help to make it show would be nice

  
Everything feels so different. Weird to think that this was her normal life 5 years ago. Looking outside the window of the car she’s in, Serena takes in the Canadian surroundings. The normality hits like the first time she was in Canada. Seeing women at work, teenagers hanging out at bus stops, just the relaxed atmosphere with no young men with machine guns in the streets. Fred’s car is ahead of hers with Mark’s Dodge Charger inbetween them. She does feel sorry for Fred but she had to do what she had to do; for herself and for Nichole.

When they arrive at the jail both Serena and Fred are lead into a large cell. Everyone they pass stares at them like the devil is walking through the corridor. How many people here know about her plan? Or do they simply think Mark did a job well done in arresting the Waterfords? When the staff lock the cell door and leave, Fred sees his opportunity to voice his anger.

“What is this? Did you know this was going to happen?” Fred asks angrily. Serena couldn’t face replying to him. Her silence saying more than words ever could.

Suddenly Fred jumps at Serena and grabs her by her neck. “How could you?” He shouts.

Tears stream down Serena’s face. “I’m so sorry. But I had to.” She gasps as she tries to explain but knows that Fred will never forgive her.

“All this because that man poisoned your thoughts. I thought you were smarter.” Fred’s grip tightened ever so slightly. Serena reaches out to try to bang against the wall to get someone’s attention but her efforts are futile as Fred soon moves them towards the centre of the cell. She tries to hit him but her husband is much more physically stronger than her. Out of the corner of his eye, Fred could see Mark walk in with three jail guards.

“Serena!” Mark calls, concerned to see her being chocked.  
“Unlock the cell.” He demands to the staff.

Fred lets go of her before the rush of people unlock the cell door. Serena gasps for breath and walks backwards away from him. Mark enters the cell and puts his arm around her lower back.

“Let’s go.” He comforts. A sense of jealously surges through Fred as he sees his wife with this other man while he is being locked back in his cell.

Mark continues to walk them out of the building and to a car she assumes is his. When they approach it he pulls his keys out from his pocket and unlocks it. Walking around to the passenger door, he opens it for her, which she is appreciates. Once they are both inside and alone he starts to speak to her.

“Are you okay? It must have been tough to witness all that.” He sympathises.  
“I know it was way more military than we needed but I wanted to make sure everyone was safe. As much as you had to trust me, I had to trust you that you wouldn’t shoot me or have Fred drive away.”

“I’m fine. Really. It had to be done. It was just a shock to see it all play out and get handcuffed myself.” Serena mumbled.

“We needed Fred to think that you had no idea about this. However, if I had known he would threaten you in the cell I would have requested that you were put elsewhere.” He moves his left hand to rest on top of hers.  
“You’re going to get all the support you need here.”

The engine starts and he drives them out of the parking lot.  
“Also, welcome to Canada. I haven’t had the chance to say that yet.” Mark nervously chuckles.

“Thank you Mr Tuello. I still can’t believe this is really happening. You spend so long in Gilead that it’s no longer just a country - it becomes a part of you.” Serena confides in him.

“Please, call me Mark. And it’s completely normal to have doubts. The fear of Gilead stays with you even once you make it out. Many of the refugees suffer with that as well.” Mark clarifies.

That’s such a strange word to Serena. _Refugee_. While staring at the suburban streets passing by she pondered about it. She never imagined that word would be used to describe herself. To her a refugee is from somewhere like Syria or Afghanistan. Or somewhere where there are beheadings, mass shootings and girls not being able to go to school. Maybe Gilead and Syria aren’t so different after all.

“For tonight you are going to be staying at a hotel. We’ve got it stocked with clothes and toiletries. I hope you don’t mind. It’s just a temporary solution.” Mark explains.

“It’s no problem. I don’t care where I stay. Might just be nice to have a place to myself to be alone with my thoughts.” Serena confessed.

As they arrive at the hotel Mark all of a sudden becomes worried for Serena. He hopes she will be okay here. He didn’t want any rioters outside the hotel wanting to hurt her.

The hotel is much more fancier than the Holiday Inn Serena imagined. They walk into the big foyer area with a large chandelier hanging in the centre of the room.  
“You didn’t have to book me into a place this grand.”

“The US government is paying.” He teased.

They walk up to the reception where Mark asks for the room card. Once he receives it he walks with Serena to the elevator.

“So here is the key and.....” Mark digs around in his coat pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper.  
“My number. My personal number not my work one. If you need me you can call me on the phone in your room anytime. For meals you can call room service.”

Serena silently took the things from his hands and stood in the middle of the elevator, facing the doors.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mark joyfully says.

“See you then.” She replies as the elevator doors shut.

She started to step backwards to rest her head on the metal elevator wall, but when her head touched the wall, the doors opened for her to exit on her hotel floor.

Her hotel room was very clean and modern. She could tell that people had been in here to give her supplies because she could see snacks by the coffee machine. There is a suitcase by the closet that Serena opens but when she opens it she’s confused to see that it is empty. However, inside the closet are different types of clothes. Along with this there are all the toiletries Serena could ever need in the bathroom. Many products she hadn’t used in years. Simple things like body scrub and whitening toothpaste that someone bought in a drugstore for her, Serena hadn’t seen or heard of in such a long time.

She walked out of the bathroom and kicked off her shoes before lying down on the bed. She pulled out a piece of paper she tucked in her bra to keep safe before she left Gilead. Unfolding it she sees Nichole’s foot prints that she was given in a meeting about her return to Gilead.

“This is all for you my sweet girl.”


	2. Nichole Needs Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve just watched the Israeli trailer for the finale and things aren’t seeming too good for Serena. I think Fred has snitched (which is understandable)

The next morning Serena woke up eager to pursue Nichole. Looking through the closet filled with clothes, she took joy in having a choice in what to wear. She revelled in the feeling of never having to wear blue dresses again. Once she settled on a pink top and grey trousers she made her way to the mirror and ran her hands through her long hair. Serena always preferred her hair down with curls. In Gilead she could never leave her home with her hair down. Everyone would look at her as if she was having a breakdown. While brushing her hair she heard a knock on her door and knew it could only be one person. She opens the door and walks back into the middle of the room with Mark following her.

“Blessed- good morning.” She corrects herself before finishing her greeting.

“Good morning Serena. For a moment I wasn’t sure I had the right room number. I didn’t recognise you without your Gilead uniform. You look stunning.” Mark compliments and gives her a hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek. Serena silently enjoys the affection.

“Thank you. I don’t think I am ever going to wear my hair up again.” She jokingly admits.

“I wonder if Fred knows what he’s losing?” Mark questions.

“He lost me when he had an affair with our first handmaid.” Serena spitefully explains. She walks back towards the bed and sits down.

“What happened to your first handmaid?” Mark hesitantly asks, nervous to know what Serena did when she found out.

“She hung herself.” Serena says confidently.

“Oh.” Mark wasn’t sure what to say. “Do you know if she did to so no one else could kill her if she was found out?”

Serena nods. “Maybe she knew that she and Fred could never be a couple so ended it. Or she was scared of what I would do if I found out.”

Mark sits down next to her. “I wouldn’t want to get on your bad side either.” He tries to lighten the mood.

“I was wondering if today we could work on getting Nichole back to me permanently.” Serena proposed to change the subject. Mark becomes confused at this statement and his face shows it.

“Why do you think you’ll get Nichole back?” He asks.

“My daughter needs me of course. She needs her mama.” Serena argues.

Mark looks Serena in the eyes.

“She’s not your child.” He declares.

“Yes she is! I gave her up because I love her and wanted her to have a better life in Canada. And now we can be reunited.” She asserts herself, knowing she can’t give up on her dream.

“The first time I met you in that bar I told you that the child wasn’t yours. Nichole’s parents are June Osborne and Nick Blaine. Luke Bankole and Moira Strand are Nichole’s legal guardians for the unforeseeable future.” He explains.

“Nichole needs to know who I am. She needs to know the part I play in her life.” Serena demands.

“Maybe when she is older she can know the role you have played in her life. Children don’t need to know the horrors of Gilead.” He disagrees, sounding a bit harsh but knowing that Serena needs to hear some home truths about her life.

“You **promised** me my baby. That was the deal. I give Fred to you and I get Nichole.” She snaps and clenches her fist.

“I would have never agreed to that. I promised you freedom. You will never have full custody of Nichole.”

Before Serena could argue back Mark started talking again.

“However, you can have a baby. You’re free now Serena. You can have a baby of your own.” He moves one of his hands to her stomach. “One that is part of you. That grows inside you.”

Serena moves her hand on top of his. “I don’t even know if I can have children. Nichole might be my only chance at motherhood.”

“You and I both know the reason you never had children was because of Fred, not you. But if you like you could always make an appointment at a fertility clinic.” He comforts.

“We need to get going. Lots of refugee things to get sorted.” He chirps and stands up.

* * *

Marks drives them to Little America, which is eye opening to Serena. Walking through the community she sees all of the American flags and memorials for people who have died in the conflicts.

“As you can see this is a highly populated refugee area of Toronto. These apartment buildings are purely for refugees. The sort of place you will be living in soon.” Mark comments as he points to the apartment buildings covered in American flags. “Although I will need to look into whether you should live in these buildings or not.”

Serena’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. Why wouldn’t she live among other people who have fled Gilead?

“As a commander’s wife it is probably not a smart idea to have you share an apartment with people who were of a lower rank than you. The last thing we want is for you live with a guardian or handmaid and have them kill you out of spite.” Mark explains. It sounds drastic but it is the sort of thing angry refugees would do.

“You make a fair point. I can see why some people would......take a dislike to me.” She agrees.

“Let’s sit down here.” Mark suggests and brings Serena and to a bench facing the memorial.

“When you are ready you can go on national television and tell you story. Along with the book I would love for you to write.” He proposes.

“I’m not sure how well I would be perceived on TV. Everyone hates me for helping create Gilead.” Serena admits to him. She knows it’s true. Every American here must hate her and would love the chance to kill her for the pain she has put millions through. She fought for Gilead to happen. Little did she know what her dream country would result in.

“If you say your story and why you had to leave I’m sure people might change their minds about you. You could be the driving force in Canada to bring Gilead down.” Mark encourages. If Serena uses as much passion to tear Gilead down as she used to create it, she could have the support of thousands of Americans behind her.

“Maybe. I don’t even have a permanent place to live yet.” She worries.

“That is if you even want to stay in Canada. Now you are here we can you send you somewhere of your choice. When I offer treason and coconuts I’m never bluffing.” He offers.

“I don’t really know where I want to be. I don’t know where my home is anymore. I think I might just stay here. Less treason and coconuts, more treason and maple syrup.” She jokes.

“Treason and maple syrup it is. Sounds good.” He laughs.

“You know I haven’t had maple syrup in so long.” Serena complains.

“You** have** to try the maple taffy they make here. They pour hot syrup on fresh snow. It’s incredible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter


End file.
